


From Harm's Way

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Friendship, Hurt Spock, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-29
Updated: 2013-11-29
Packaged: 2018-01-02 23:09:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1062759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock is always trying to save Jim from harm. Jim wishes he'd stop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Harm's Way

I almost lost you again my dear.  
  
It seems like everyday it's what I fear.  
  
You try so hard to keep me from harm's way.  
  
I wish you wouldn't, I need you to stay.  
  
My love for you I cannot say.  
  
For that fear rises again in me to betray.  
  
But whatever comes our way.  
  
Be dragons, monsters, evil doers I shall slay.  
  
For to keep you safe with me I shall not delay.  
  
I love you secretly day by day.


End file.
